


Killer Queen

by Sleepy_lil_hyena



Series: Ahriman Martyr AU [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Affairs, Ahriman Martyr AU, Angry Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Barebacking, Bisexual Glimmer (She-Ra), Blow Jobs, Bottom Adora (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Cheating, Conflict Resolution, Creampie, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Drama & Romance, Dubious Morality, Eventual Glitradora, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionis, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Catradora, F/F, Femdom, Girl Penis, Glimmer-centric (She-Ra), Hand Jobs, Implied Glow Sex Scene, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis In Vagina Sex, Queen (Band) References, Queen Glimmer (She-Ra), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sad with a Happy Ending, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Switch Catra (She-Ra), Top Glimmer (She-Ra), Trans Catra (She-Ra), Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism, War, Way too many gun/dick jokes, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_lil_hyena/pseuds/Sleepy_lil_hyena
Summary: As the recently-formed EPG embarked on its interplanetary campaign to reconnect humanity and craft a new nation from the ashes of the First Horde War, hope turns to terror in a war of grinding attrition against the remaining Horde loyalists. At the center of this conflict of reformation is Catra, recently promoted to Lord Protector within the Royal Army. There's a lot to look forward to when the guns stop firing, but Catra remains unsure of herself, her relationship with the Princess, and her worth as a transgender lesbian. Plagued by internal dilemmas and gnawing base urges, she engages in an unexpected battlefield romance that is as troubling as it is lustful. Years later, however, will she even really need forgiving?
Relationships: Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Ahriman Martyr AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870384
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. Out To Get You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to PwiPwiPoo for yet again betaing a thing I wrote. It was a very brief betaing so I guess I did okay here! Anyway, I have no soul, have a nice day!
> 
> S_L_H

**Chapter 1: Out to Get You**

A cold, grey evening had settled over the Royal Army base camp, same as it did every evening. The EPG’s foothold over New Cairo--set to be the site of their twentieth Station, miraculously--had been a firm one, but it hadn’t made much progress. The Horde loyalists had made a point of turning this into a battle of attrition, and now rumour had it that bandits were plundering both sides. The shots were not yet ringing out close to Lord Protector Catra’s command tent, yet, and she was off-duty at last. Maybe that was on some level stuffy and selfish of her but, well, sometimes you just had to be like that. She’d certainly been feeling like that a lot lately, though, for a multitude of headache-inducing reasons. 

The Royal Army commander sat in the stark, portable chair overlooking her equally stark desk. Already she’d charted to move 9th Armoured up to Phase Line Able, while 5th Armoured was to move to Phase Line Dog with an accompanying motorized company. Made sense, given Dog was the line with the most fortifications. She let the table sit for now, fumbling a packet of cigarettes out of her maroon-coloured uniform. The magicat brought one of the smokes to her mouth, produced her lighter, and turned the tip into a mass of embers. Following up with a long drag, she sat back in her boney folding chair with the hopes that the sound of distant artillery would put her to sleep. It seemed not everyone in the camp was too keen on the idea of her getting some early shuteye, however; probably for the best, too, since she wanted to avoid another incident of dozing off and almost setting fire to her pants with her still-lit smoke. Someone was at the door of her tent, and she could smell them coming. 

Wedging her cigarette in her mouth, she looked up to see a figure she’d become all too acquainted with over the duration of this campaign. The purple and gold officer’s uniform, the matching half-shaved hair, the staff strapped to her back and the hand cannon holstered at her side...the one authority Catra answered to. 

“Fuck…” Catra grumbled in surprise, hurriedly standing up from her chair and saluting as the smoke still burned in her mouth, “Uh, my Queen! Orders, ma’am?” 

“Hey, hey, relax. Er, at ease. We’re off duty, I’m just here to chill,” Glimmer waved a hand gently for Catra to calm down. 

Somehow, the Lord Protector found herself dreading what Glimmer meant by ‘here to chill’ more than any actual orders she could’ve given. At least warfare was somewhat simple. Make the other dumb son of a bitch die for his country, like the old generals of Earth-That-Was would say. Catra wasn’t used to having friends, least of all friends like Glimmer. She found she was most comfortable when she was taking orders from the EPG’s sparkly head of state. Orders were predictable, serious, kept her sharp and focused. However, if Catra would have to ‘chill’ with Glimmer now, then chill she would. 

“Right,” Catra fell back in her chair, taking another puff off her cigarette. One of these days, this shit might finally kill her. “So what can I do for you, Sparkles?” 

“I feel a bit like I should be asking you the same question. You okay?” Glimmer asked. 

“What the hell kind of question is that? We’re in the middle of a fruitless campaign and I haven’t seen my girlfriend in months! Feel like I’m--” Catra stopped herself, heaved a sigh, and took another puff of her dart. Already the smelly little thing was starting to reach its point of expenditure. “I’m sorry. This whole mission is beginning to get to me. Gaining ground like an asthmatic ant, slogging through all the blood and the rats and the shit every damn day…” 

“We’re over the halfway mark. All 25 of our planned settlements’ll be ready soon, even the new capitol up at Tannhauser fortress. You and Adora’ll be together again soon. Promise,” Glimmer put on her best attempt at a reassuring, compassionate smile. Catra tried to reciprocate it, but she just couldn’t fully find comfort in it. 

“Dunno if I’ll be able to look her in the eyes after this,” the Royal Army field commander muttered. 

“Hey, all of us have made tough decisions in the line of duty. Adora knows as well as you that sometimes taking a life is just what you have to do to save a life. ‘Sides, you’re one of the good guys this time,” Glimmer tried to be compassionate, but it looked like it was fruitless. 

Catra stood up, dropping her burnt-out dart to the dirt and grinding it under her bootheel. She turned away, hoping somewhere in her tent she’d find a distraction she could pretend to be occupied with. Facing her Queen in a non-professional context just didn’t sit right with her tonight, especially not with her bringing up Adora like that. 

“It’s not that,” she grumbled. 

“Then what?” the regal purple-uniformed warrior-Queen asked, reaching an arm out to console her compatriot. Her hand had just barely planted a gentle touch on Catra’s shoulder before the Lord Protector turned it away. Her tail had started to flick, though. 

“You  _ know _ what,” Catra hissed. 

“Oh.  _ Oh.  _ That,” the realization hit Glimmer like a ton of bricks, “It’s gonna be okay. I’m sure she’ll understand.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Oh, definitely! We’re all forward-thinking people here.” 

“Mmm, right. Yeah, I dunno how many more second chances I got left in me, Sparkles.” 

“I’m guessing nine?” 

“Oh, yeah, wow, never heard that one before,” Catra groaned and fell back in her chair, “You’re a fuckin’ comedian.” 

“Wait, sorry, is that racist?” Glimmer asked. 

“Like I give a shit,” Catra rolled her eyes. 

“Do you, uh…” Glimmer started awkwardly, trying to think of things she could do to cheer her friend up, “Do you want me to maybe put a record on? That usually helps you when you’re in a mood.” 

“I object to this being called ‘a mood’,” Catra groaned, but eventually managed a weak smile. Music was usually Adora’s thing, and Catra knew nothing of it; it still reminded her of what she was fighting to protect, though, “But yeah. Sounds good. You want a smoke? Figure I better pay the piper up front.” 

“Oh, it’s just across the room, you don’t have to--” Glimmer was about to refuse, though she thought maybe after all they’d been through she’d earned a small treat, “Well, I mean, if you’re offering.” 

“Mhm. Fewer of these things I have, fewer masses in my lungs when I’m old an’ grey, I figure,” Catra took the cigarettes out of her uniform, "Help yourself." 

Glimmer obliged, taking one of the cylindrical sticks of pure, condensed cancer. She had ostensibly been trying to quit, but this campaign had a way of pushing her towards shameful things. The Queen drew a smattering of arcane energy to her fingertips to light her dart, then rose to her feet to go find Catra's turntable. Predictably, there wasn't a ton of space amidst the commander's kit to carry much in the way of musical accompaniment. Glenn Miller's 'Moonlight Serenade' would suffice, however, as it usually did. Catra didn't really know a ton about music, so she wasn't terribly hard to please. 

"Better?" Glimmer asked, puffing her dart. 

"Barely," Catra grumbled, though she smiled weakly at the familiar, vaguely nostalgic tune emanating from her gramophone, "But it's still an improvement. Thanks." 

"Anything else I can do while I'm here? Gotta make these moments where we aren't getting shot at count, y'know," Glimmer took a knee beside Catra's chair, a concerned hand brushing against the shoulder of the magicat's uniform. Surprisingly, she didn't brush it away this time. 

"I mean…" Catra held the syllables for a while, almost as if she was picking her next words with the most extreme of all cautions, "I--I guess I could use a drink…" 

"A drink?" Glimmer asked. The words were quizzical and uttered slowly, like she was trying to decipher some deeper meaning. 

"Yeah...maybe just, like, a small one, but still…" 

"Maybe isn't yes." 

"Then yes, I could use a drink. That better?" 

"You sure?" Glimmer asked, trying to discern if Catra was certain about this. Only now did she notice just how close the two of them seemed to be standing now. "You sounded kinda...not in the  _ drinking  _ mood." 

"Fuck's sake, Sparkles. We might be dead in the next eight hours. Probably not the best time for the two of us to develop a conscience. I say again, I could use a  _ drink _ . Why, you not feeling it?" Catra asked. That dark, pent-up frustration of hers was coming out again, and Glimmer was honestly unsure of how to feel about it just yet. 

"You know me, I'm always in the mood for drinks. Especially when they're with you," Glimmer explained. 

"Yay, alcoholism…" Catra waved her fist in the air in feigned celebration. 

"Take that, our brain cells!" Glimmer joined in. Again, she couldn't help but notice how closely the two had nudged together. Hopefully, the smoke from Glimmer's cigarette wasn't bothering Catra. 

Then again, she wasn't exactly trying to put space between the two of them. How strange it was that she never did that. Not even on Prime's mothership. 

"So, anyway, you gonna start pouring or what? Or are you hoping that if you keep staring at my handsome mug, I'll take a hint and pour 'em myself?" Catra asked, almost as if it were a dare. 

"Oh! Right! Sorry!" Glimmer blurted out. She still wasn't moving, though; if anything, they were getting closer. "Bourbon, right?" 

"Yeah. Gin, right?" Catra checked. Her voice was flat with an undercurrent of something dark.

Closer still.

"Y-yeah…" Glimmer trailed off a bit. They were practically a millimetre apart now. Her eyes were on the commander’s lips, and she definitely couldn’t help but notice that Catra's eyes were darting to hers as well. 

In an instant, Glimmer's eyes weren't the only thing on Catra's lips; her cigarette dropped to the ground and the two commanders closed the distance between them. Every time the two kissed it was an odd, bittersweet sensation. The Queen knew full well what the two were doing was, on very well all accounts, probably morally bankrupt. They had other lovers in other parts of the world, ones whom they were both incredibly in love with. But this campaign had been long, brutal, and full of sacrifice, and sometimes they just needed to feel good for a moment. The two women had been noticing each other...like  _ that _ since Prime's flagship, and as two attractive people with their inhibitions weakened by battle fatigue, the two couldn't take it anymore. Even if it was totally wrong, it still made a few moments delicious amidst all the pain. Despite her internal conflict, Glimmer never did really regret hooking up with the Lord Protector.

Nope, not a single regret. Glimmer leaned into the kiss even closer, letting one of her hands find the back of Catra's head and thrusting her deeper inwards. She was tempted to give a yank on the Lord Protector's messy pixie cut, but elected to save any maneuvers like that for later. Already the heat of their joined lips mixed with Catra's excited exhalations was enough to make the Queen emit a soft moan, and from there she just  _ had  _ to have more. Voraciously, Glimmer grabbed a handful of her subordinate officer’s chocolate-brown hair and pulled her down from her seat with  _ alarming  _ strength. Catra let out a surprised yelp as she tumbled to the loamy floor, only further gasping and giggling as her bizarre bedfellow latched on to the shoulders of her uniform  _ hard _ \--the clasp of Glimmer’s fingers rivalled the power of Catra’s claws somehow--and flipped her over onto her back. 

“ _ Ah! _ ” Catra grunted as she hit the ground, “Y-you ever think of maybe finding new code words for this...whatever it is?” 

“Nah. You know me, I just  _ love  _ me some gin,” Glimmer, now straddling the Lord Protector, moved herself back down to kiss her secret paramour again, “Now do me a favour and shut up. Asking questions is above your pay grade, trooper.” 

“Yes ma’am. Of course--” Catra started, only to be silenced as Glimmer brought their lips together with single-minded aggression which the magicat officer could only return. 

“You talk too much,” the quite demanding Queen of the EPG growled, face right by Catra’s ear. The action made the Lord Protector let out a quick, sharp yelp, only serving to strengthen Glimmer’s resolve; she leaned over and silenced Catra yet again with her lips, exerting her monarchical authority in every domineering move.

Every last sodding moment Glimmer spent relieving her wartime tensions with her loyal magicat commander, every minute spent with their lips met and their breath hot and their prying hands  _ exploring  _ each other’s bodies, was like a perfect, sinful little work of art in living form. Morality would have to wait: the guns in the distance and the weary old intonations of the turntable awakened such filth in the two of them that they never would’ve expected to exist. This would’ve been their third little secretive, moonlit trench-side hookup, and the novelty had yet to truly wear off. Perhaps that had something to do with a matter of contrast; it was without question that Glimmer’s relationship with General Bowman was a happy one, and the combat engineer was a fantastic lover, but Catra was...different. She was aggressive, chaotic, repressed, and every dirty little desire of hers just made her more of a delicious enigma waiting for Glimmer to solve. Perhaps that was an adequate summation of why the Queen was here: she wanted to stare into the abyss and have it stare back at her with eyes full of angry, primal lust. 

This wasn’t exactly too far off from where Catra found the appeal in their affair, either. She was a mess, simply put. She’d made peace with a lot of her past, but, well...a year or so of good vibes and self care (what little could be accommodated in yet another warzone, that is) didn’t undo years of transmisogynistic and authoritarian nonsense. There was a lot about herself she didn’t fully appreciate yet, only compounded by years of ostracism from her Horde colleagues and torment by Shadow Weaver. Even as the alchemist eased her transition along, the cries of ‘fetishist’ and ‘abomination’ never subsided. For that reason, she found it so exceedingly improbable that Adora, a lesbian, could truly love her, a trans woman; after all, she’d heard for years that she wasn’t a real woman, so how could Adora truly believe the inverse? She just wasn’t sure if she could trust it all yet. With Glimmer, though, there were no questions asked, no debates to be had, no matters of emotion or complexity to complicate matters. Her body was her body, and the Queen liked the way it felt disrobed and against hers; that was all anyone needed to know, and that was where their affections stopped and started. 

She didn’t really have the time or energy to interrogate the right and wrong of the situation further, nevermind the willpower. Her hands, claws poking out in hardly-restrained excitement, went to her Queen’s hips and traced their curves before being readjusted. Glimmer grabbed both of Catra’s wrists almost frustratedly, speeding their course up until they were cupping her breasts. She didn’t mind the claws, of course; if anything, she  _ preferred  _ the claws. She wanted the anger, the roughhousing, the refocused vitriol of the battlefield. The Queen’s gloved hands cupped Catra’s own bust before long, grabbing at them hungrily with quite a substantial amount of force. All this rolling about was certainly lovely, but as things began to progress she felt aching from the sensitive bits between her thighs. She had to  _ have  _ her favourite soldier, had to  _ take  _ her, and it had to happen now. 

“Y’know, my bed’s probably a lot more comfy than the dirt,” Catra broke away from Glimmer’s lips begrudgingly, whispering her little, innuendo-laden suggestion as if she’d read her Queen’s mind. 

“I don’t care where we are. Just finish the fight, Lord Protector,” Glimmer demanded, her body weight pressed against Catra’s in total domination. 

“With pleasure, your highness,” Catra chuckled to herself almost menacingly, both the laugh and her words laden with mutual knowing of a very dirty sort. 

The two of them got up and dusted their uniforms off. It probably made little actual difference, seeing as how they’d likely make a mess of them soon anyway. Catra still recalled getting an angry communicator message from the Queen after she had to explain to her command squad that she ‘spilled milk’ on the neck of her greatcoat. The Lord Protector had laughed so damn hard she almost fell out of her chair. She expected she’d have plenty of opportunity for more angry messages in her future with where tonight was going, her Queen now sitting on the edge of her cot and eyeing her up seductively. Glimmer just sat there, legs open wide and eyes practically undressing the magicat officer from across the room, her persona about as menacing as it was enticing (not a bad thing, Catra was digging it).

With her god-given cat reflexes, Catra got a running start and then pounced on Glimmer. For a moment she had the upper hand, but even she knew she was never truly in charge here. The Queen once again dug her formidably strong digits--not on Adora’s level, but still quite powerful and perhaps only further supplanted by her raw, vicious top energy--into Catra’s wrists and threw her to the mattress with enough force to actually draw pain between the soldier’s shoulder blades. 

_ Meh,  _ Catra thought as she felt the impact,  _ This bedframe’s a piece of shit. It was inevitable. ‘Sides, I like the way it sucks. Means I get to revel in every squeak the two of us make. Might wake up the doughboys but fuck, let ‘em listen. No need to be jealous, boys, you’ve all got hands, right? _

Back in reality, Glimmer was slamming her lips to Catra’s again. It felt so sinful, so villainous, so tainted, and all of it was getting the Lord Protector _unbearably_ hard. Any conflict within her was temporarily muted as the only sensation she could bother attending to was the growing urge to get herself sated. Thankfully, that wasn’t going to be too hard. As the two paramours kissed, Glimmer’s hand became more and more exploratory and began unbuttoning Catra’s uniform. Between her strength and nimbleness, the Queen seemed quite gifted with her hands. Then again, Catra was pretty intimately familiar with that by now. 

“You sure are good at multitasking, Sparkles,” Catra whispered, her tunic fully undone now. 

“Being head of state will do that to you,” Glimmer laughed mischievously, “Thought I told you you talked too much.”

Catra returned the laugh, figuring she’d rather just let this moment happen anyway. The sooner the two were unclothed and working away at each other, the better. Glimmer managed to pop the last few buttons on Catra’s reddish-brown top off, throwing it to the ground with something bordering on disdain. When the Queen’s eyes returned to the object of her affections, she smiled. 

The Lord Protector was going braless tonight, it seemed. 

Almost immediately the mauve-and-gold-uniformed EPG monarch pushed Catra back onto the bed, straddling her as she planted aggressive, biting kisses along the magicat’s fuzzy neck and breasts. She could feel Catra getting hard underneath her and it only made her hungrier. Just the mere sensation of her favourite soldier’s length, her  _ girth,  _ was enough to make Glimmer moan as she kept nibbling at Catra’s midriff. Every new love bite elicited another defenseless, lust-filled outcry from the Lord Protector, only ascending in volume and sensation as the Queen traced a zigzagging line of kisses down from Catra’s neck, past her breasts and belly, and then finally down to the waist of her pants. 

“Come on, droog,” Glimmer panted, voice wry despite its rough edges, “Enough ultraviolence. Let’s have the ol’ in-out-in-out.” 

Catra was admittedly a little confused as to what any of that meant, but she could glean the general gist of it. She could feel Glimmer undoing her belt, then unzipping her pants. She didn’t even need to look; the sensation and anticipation was enough to keep her in the throes of tantilization. On some level of her brain, Catra hated herself for going through with this for another night in a row, but it wouldn’t be enough. Somehow, the wrongness only added to how arousing this little tryst was. Besides, not much more room for intelligent thought now; judging by the feel of her lower body, Glimmer had finally freed her.

“Submit your gun for inspection, trooper,” Glimmer teased after a moment of quiet. 

Catra’s gaze darted downwards for a moment, and her... _ gun  _ was indeed standing free of its confines. It was always kind of cute watching the way Glimmer’s eyes widened at the sight of her member. When they got all wide and hyper-fixated like that, they kind of looked like two perfect little chocolates. She was really quite  _ cute _ , generally speaking, but Catra never did get much time to appreciate that side of her. She only knew the side with the ravenous appetites, the lascivious needs that had to be released. 

“Yeah? You wanna field strip it?” Catra asked, playing along. 

“Damn right. Gotta make sure everything’s working,” the Queen worked her purple gloves off, bare hands slowly making their way towards her paramour’s eager womanhood. 

“Think you’ll find everything to your liking,” the Lord Protector said in what was almost a dare, “Who am I to deny the Queen’s request, though? I’m just a grunt.” 

“How admirable of you to know your place, trooper,” Glimmer’s hand was completely around Catra’s shaft now, “I’m likin’ what I see so far, though.” 

“Yeah? Am I keeping it clean?” Catra let out a brief gasp. Glimmer’s touch hit just the right balance of firm and gentle, her aggression still there but not enough to make it painful. 

“So clean. Like factory standard,” the Queen stated with a mocking air of genuine inquiry, “Hmm. Could use greasing, though.” 

“Greasing-- _ oh! _ ” 

Catra hardly had a second to finish her thoughts. The second her Queen’s lips wrapped around her, her mind went in directions that could only be described as chaotic. All she could feel was damp warmth coupled with the sensation of her shaft being unceremoniously deepthroated. It caught her off guard, as it oft-times did. 

“God, yours is  _ so  _ much bigger than Bow’s…” Glimmer managed to mutter as she sputtered and came up for air. Before long, however, she was back to work. 

_ Well, that was a bit of trivia I literally did not need to know, but, uh, cool I guess,  _ Catra thought before her mind turned into screeching radio feedback again. 

The pleasure was too heavy to bear. Glimmer was practically feral with how aggressively she sucked her elicit paramour off. It certainly helped that she seemed to have quite the lung capacity, not to mention tolerance for size. Catra found herself settling into the violent beauty of the act, hands digging into the Queen’s purple side-shave, almost letting it play out to its conclusion. That was about when her thoughts started to unscramble, however, and Catra didn’t like what they showed her. While they came to her like an intrusive thought, she questioned whether this whole thing she was embroiled in was in fact the truly intrusive side of her mind. She probably would’ve came around then, but the mental block was too great. 

She just kept thinking about Adora. 

“Stop,” Catra rasped. 

“...Sorry, what?” Glimmer asked, the odd, wet suction noise of her lips disengaging from Catra’s girldick sounding almost comedic. 

“Glimmer, can we stop?” Catra managed to make the words a little clearer this time. She never used Glimmer’s real name unless she was dead serious. 

“Oh,” the Queen’s voice concealed a pang of disappointment, “Okay. Y-you alright?” 

“I just…” the Lord Protector’s hands darted for her cast-off tunic, claws still popped out of their sheaths, “...Give me a minute.” 

Glimmer sat herself on the bed, cross-legged and more than a little perturbed, and watched as her paramour dressed herself back up again. She had a weird, ominous feeling in addition to her general confusion, like tonight was about to get a hell of a lot more complicated. It seemed almost inevitable; she could read it in Catra’s body language, the contours of her face. She wasn’t sure what was going on or what was going to happen, but she could certainly wager a guess. 

“Is this about Adora?” Glimmer asked. 

“Very perceptive, aren’t you?” Catra taunted. 

“Hey, let’s not--” Glimmer sighed and elected not to press the Lord Protector to calm down, “I mean, what else would it be? You already know Bow’s cool with this.” 

“It’s just so stupid of me. I’m starting a new relationship, one with someone I’m fairly certain is completely out of my league. It’s stressing me out. There’s so much doubt, uncertainty. So what do I do? Well, I fuck another girl! Bravo, Catra, you utter fucking genius!” 

“Look, it’s like I said. I’m sure she’ll understand.” 

“Yeah, and if she doesn’t? If I’ve really screwed things up for good, all because of my own insecurity?”   
“Why don’t we give her a call now and--” 

“ _ No!  _ Do  _ not  _ do that!” Catra snapped, a level of fury emerging that hadn’t been seen since the last war. 

Glimmer recoiled away for a moment, visibly shaken by her paramour’s anguish. She felt a little startled, though the outburst wasn’t entirely unexpected. Catra was getting better at...not blowing up, but this whole reformation business had a way of wearing down everybody’s nerves. It was still shocking, though, and she worried for the commander’s wellbeing. Maybe she needed to start exercising some restraint around some things for once. 

“Do you think we should stop seeing each other?” Glimmer inquired, voice like a flickering candle. 

“Is that what you call it? You make it sound so romantic. Almost makes me think we’re not just sneaking out and fucking each other’s brains out--” Catra started to rant again, but the Queen silenced her. 

“Just answer the question, Catra,” Glimmer demanded more firmly. 

Catra stood still for a minute, eyes frozen and unblinking in a thousand-yard stare. Her endless gaze was affixed to her boots and the ground beneath her, like somehow she couldn’t look Glimmer in the eyes. To tell the truth, she wasn’t sure if she could look  _ anyone  _ in the eyes right now. Still, after some contemplation, she sighed and caught her composure. 

“Honestly? Couldn’t give you a straight answer. This is good. I like you. I like what we get up to together. Tonight, though, I just can’t handle the usual shindig. Give it a couple more days of watching my friends get shot, gassed, liquified, and I’ll probably be shaken up enough to lose the moral compass for a bit, but not tonight,” Catra articulated, then after a long while her tone became almost a sob, “I don’t wanna be alone right now, though.” 

“Me neither,” Glimmer admitted. 

“Where’s Bow?” Catra asked. She figured he’d be Glimmer’s first choice for cuddles. 

“Night op. Thought I told you.” 

“That is so like him! Crazy bastard thinks he’s Robin Hood or something…” 

“Who?” 

“Uh, just a...nevermind,” Catra cleared her throat, trying to keep her cool after her outburst, “Well, Sparkles, seems we have something in common. You maybe wanna try something that doesn’t involve our girly parts?” 

Glimmer snorted, looking away for a moment.  _ Girly parts.  _ Quaint, really. It sounded especially silly coming out of the Lord Protector’s mouth. 

“Yeah, okay. I’d like that. You sure you’re gonna be okay?” Glimmer asked. 

“Not a fuckin’ clue, darlin’,” Catra flopped down on the bed, putting a hand over her eyes, “Think I stand a better chance with you here, though.” 

Glimmer smiled a bit at that. She didn’t really perceive her and Catra’s tryst ever evolving beyond something borne of empty pleasure, but she was still the Lord Protector’s friend. She still gave a shit, and right now seemed like a logical time to make that known. It seemed clear that tonight, the two of them probably didn’t need to roughhouse in that all-too-lovely way that they usually did; tonight, they just needed to be held, and there was no real reason why they couldn’t give that small peace to each other on top of the other stuff. Hell, it might even be a nice change of pace. Glimmer had absolutely zero qualms admitting that her interest in Catra was almost purely sexual, but she didn’t want her to feel like a piece of meat. Maybe this was a sign she’d been skimping on aftercare. 

The cot was indeed a terrible, wiry thing; it seemed that even as Lord Protector, Catra wasn’t entitled to any better accommodations than her subordinate-ranking comrades. As if that wasn’t enough, the night over New Cairo was suddenly declaring itself to be a cold one. Glimmer thought it might be nice to unbutton her greatcoat, surprisingly still on in spite of the night’s abruptly-ended revelries, and drape the garment over the two of them. As the two clandestine paramours held each other and began to drift off, Catra contemplated her list of worries one last time: herself, Adora, herself  _ and  _ Adora, and how all the pieces would fit together after this mess. The question probably wouldn’t be one with an easy yes or no answer, and as such it was probably going to have to wait; if it  _ didn’t  _ wait, she was liable to kill herself worrying, and she didn’t really  _ want _ to feel worried right now. She couldn’t say she felt loved or peaceful, but at the very least she could say she felt one very basic thing. 

Catra felt good. 


	2. Guaranteed to Blow Your Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, remember when I said this was gonna be a two parter? Well, sometimes two parters spiral out of control into 71-page piles of smut. Mea culpa. So now this disaster of a fic is a four parter! Joy! 
> 
> I need to go to horny jail. 
> 
> S_L_H

**Chapter 2: Guaranteed To Blow Your Mind**

_ Is it wrong to keep looking at you like this? _

Glimmer would think it to herself as if she didn’t already know the answer. The elements of voyeurism at play were especially questionable in their nature, this much she was certain of. At least a couple of the times she’d asked herself that were by accident; they were excusable, utterly random. It wasn’t like Glimmer had known that she’d be heading to her throne room one day only to find Adora disrobed and bent over one of the seat’s arms, Catra recklessly plowing her from behind. Glimmer supposed it was only natural--they’d just endured a pregnancy and thus probably hadn’t been intimate in quite a while--but of all the places to fuck, why had they chosen her command centre? It was like Catra was setting the three of them up for an awkward situation. 

“Gah! For the love of the First Ones, what the hell are you two doing?” Glimmer had asked frustratedly, hands coming up to cover her eyes in shock and revulsion. 

“Well, Sparkles, it’s simple,” Catra had grunted over Adora’s now marginally-muted moans, completely undeterred from her act, “See, I stuck my p--” 

“No, no,  _ no _ ! The question was  _ extremely  _ rhetorical! J-just get out! Get outta here! Please take this literally anywhere else! I’ve got a new Royal Marine General to promote after Sea Hawk bought the farm on Ahriman!” Glimmer demanded, gloved hands still over her face as she recoiled. 

“Aww, come on, I’m  _ almost  _ done here...How-- _ ah! _ \--’bout you, babe?” Catra had asked her lover through gritted teeth.

“Thereabouts, yeah.  _ Oh, fuck… _ ” Adora cried out, barely restrained, “Can’t you just-- _ oh, god _ \--give us five more minutes, Glimmer?” 

“No, I really can’t! And where the hell is Harper?” Glimmer asked, concerned. 

“Left him with Mendoza and Singh. They love H-bomb,” Catra explained, remarkably more coherent than she typically was at this point in sex, assuming she was to be believed of course; that’s how Glimmer remembered her, anyway. 

Glimmer was about to open her mouth and let loose another exasperated tangent, even having the whole thing planned out mentally. She would’ve told the two copulating lovers that the soldiers assigned to their room were  _ not  _ there to be their personal daycare service. There was still a war going on, or  _ part  _ of one anyway, and the two Royal Army guards were there to keep them safe. She didn’t want to drag this out, however. The matter at hand was that her two closest friends (one of whom was her ex-lover) were rutting smack dab in the middle of her throne room, and she wanted them gone. That would have to suffice. 

“Can you  _ please just _ \--” Glimmer started, only for Adora to interrupt her. 

“Alright, if you want the room back  _ that _ bad,” Adora rolled her eyes as she stood up from the chair arm she was bent over, “Come on, kitten. I think the garden’s usually pretty quiet around this time of day.” 

“Ooh, garden sex. Not such an idiot after all, eh Adora?” Catra’s voice was a low, seductive growl even despite halting their intimate moment. 

“I have my moments,” Adora teased, bringing her and Catra’s lips together in a prolonged, lusty kiss that Glimmer could only assume had copious amounts of tongue in it. 

“Could you two hurry up? Haven’t got all day,” Glimmer asked impatiently, folding her arms and tapping her foot in a show of disapproval. 

After some disappointed groans from Catra and Adora, the two of them finally got themselves  _ relatively  _ dressed--really just half-zipped jackets and sweats, Adora still only having the one red, Shotaro Kaneda-esque number--and finally started for the door. Much to Glimmer’s annoyance, however, Catra decided to linger a bit longer. It was as if she’d purposely slowed her gait down in an effort to drive the Queen even closer to the edge. Only once she opened that foul mouth of hers did her prolonged exit make sense. 

“What’s your deal, Sparkles? If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were jealous or somethin’,” Catra’s tone was hushed but full of antagonism. 

“I have... _ plenty  _ to eat at home, thank you,” the purple-coated monarch grumbled, averting her gaze.

“Oh, plenty to eat, sure. I’m thinkin’ maybe it’s a  _ drink  _ you’re after though. Gin, right?” Catra sneered, “A round on me, after all this time?”

Just hearing that little code of theirs being invoked was enough to make Glimmer’s blood boil like an unattended pot of soup. She didn’t like what it conjured in her head, and just wanted all of it to shut up. Hopefully her anger concealed her flusteredness sufficiently. 

“You will not speak of that again, Lord Protector,” Glimmer hissed, “I will see you tonight at dinner. In the meantime, I’d suggest rejoining Adora and perhaps forgetting whatever idiotic thought process led you to that  _ preposterous  _ conclusion.” 

“Dinner, right, yeah. Need anything else eaten while we’re on the subject? Because I recall--” 

“You are _ dismissed _ , soldier. I assure you it would be unwise to continue your insubordination.” 

Catra probably had some other crude, innuendo-laden retorts up her sleeve. She must have elected that their deployment was not worth it, however. She simply headed for the door, making an odd little ‘feh’ noise in indignance. Right before she slipped behind the giant, rose gold-coloured door, however, Glimmer caught the magicat mouthing ‘jealous’ at her one last time. She didn’t hate it because it was disgusting. She hated it because it was true. 

To add insult to injury, it happened _again_ a few days later; the circumstances around Glimmer catching her pals in the act were a little less... _up close and personal_ , though that did sort of make it worse on some levels. She’d been sitting in the castle armoury, mindlessly flipping through security cam feeds as she was known to do when bored, with no other company around save for an abundance of firearms. That’s when the image on the throne room’s feed hit her like a transport truck, confirming that Catra and Adora were _yet_ _again_ using her centre of power as their own personal adult playroom. Glimmer’s first reaction was anger, of course, at the flagrant disregard for her wishes in favour of doing the nasty. Eventually, however, other thoughts weaselled their way into the Queen’s head as she watched the rhythmic movement and confident swagger of her secret ex-paramour. 

It was probably not particularly just of her to keep the monitors on the throne room camera as her friends did the deed. At the end of the ensuing actions she took, this became quite obvious to Glimmer and she shut the monitors off quickly. Post-orgasm clarity was like that. Yet as the Queen kept observing the Lord Protector’s unclothed, richly auburn form and all its lithe glory--the way she thrust into Adora, the paradoxical jagged fluidity as she caressed the blonde space marine, the fleeting glimpses of that  _ high calibre magnum  _ below her belt--her reaction felt barely conscious, like it was a physical necessity. She took her gloves off and let her hand find its place between her thighs with minimal interference, her mind drifting away to those off-duty evening palavers she used to share with the Lord Protector. And that wasn’t even touching on the uniqueness that Adora’s presence brought to the whole thing: looking upon Catra naked was one thing, watching her make love to Adora was another thing. Needless to say, once she’d let the whole thing play out, Glimmer felt exceedingly satisfied; she also felt pretty melancholy, however, at the realization that this longing wasn’t going away. 

Also, she’d sort of just creeped on her friends having sex (and touched herself the whole time, no less). That wasn’t the best thing when she thought about it. 

So now, after she’d sat with her odd bout of horny nostalgia for a couple more days, Glimmer just couldn’t make up her mind about what to do with herself. She wished that her longing would just go away, that she could just take a handful of her arcane zaps and burn it out of her hippocampus, but of course that couldn’t be done. Perhaps the most uncomfortable thing was Catra’s taunts: was she having the same thoughts as Glimmer, even despite the fact that she and Adora were settling down with their son now? That was certainly a little uncomfortable, nevermind the fact that Catra still hadn’t told Adora about her affair yet (at least to Glimmer’s knowledge). It was all a mess, and for now Glimmer couldn’t do much but brood on her balcony over coffee about it. 

There were clouds over Bright Moon this morning, almost as if the weather was arcanely attuned to the mauve monarch’s mood. Merchant liners and military corvettes came and went from the starports like unusually-sized birds, at least giving Glimmer something to watch and try to ground herself with. Her mind kept wandering to Catra, though, and it seemed nothing was going to cure her of that. She heaved a sigh and sipped her latte, wishing the foam could metamorphose into an extra-thick fog that she could get lost in. Maybe once the clouds started dumping rain over the city’s sleek and opulent skyline, glazing the already-austere EPG capitol with an extra layer of sparkling droplets, she’d get a dusting of mist to go with it. Not yet, however. 

A sudden cool shock hit an area the size of a tiny coin on Glimmer’s nose, followed by another on her shoulder. The Queen wasn’t entirely sure if she’d imagined it, but then she noticed a strange ripple in her mug. The miniscule bullet hole in the latte’s remaining foam doused whatever doubt she had left: yep, the rain had started. With a loud, irritated groan, Glimmer picked up her half-empty coffee cup (a present from Bow that read ‘Best Girlfriend Ever’) and headed back inside. It worked out well enough, she supposed, seeing as how she needed a shower and a more substantial breakfast. 

“Well, that was awesome!” 

Glimmer was so startled by the chipper voice greeting her on the other side of the door that she almost dropped her mug of coffee. She knew that voice anywhere, however, and was kind of thankful for its presence. He’d know what to do. 

“Bow, you scared the  _ shit  _ out of me…” Glimmer said as she caught her bearings.

“Oh gosh, sorry!” the cyber armed combat engineer blurted out apologetically, eyes opening wide, “I-I guess I probably should’ve, like, knocked on the balcony door and let you know I was back, but, uh…” 

Bow got unbearably cute when he was embarrassed like this. Glimmer supposed that his getup didn’t help, what with the heart-patterned shorts and another one of his thousand crop tops. He was a great friend and a perfect significant other (or as close to perfect as a lover could get, anyway). So why did Glimmer find herself curious about  _ more  _ than him again? Was that somehow selfish or greedy of her? Would he even understand still? 

“No no, you’re okay,” Glimmer nursed her latte, then quickly set the mug down on the nightstand next to her bed, mortified that she might drop it if she got another good shock like that, “ _ What exactly  _ was awesome, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“Oh, just...look, I know it’s probably a little selfish of me to say this, but when I’m watching baby Harper it’s like I just don’t wanna give him back! Kid is  _ too cute _ ! All I wanna do is pinch his cheeks and make him laugh with my wrist!” Bow gushed, eyes doing that sparkly thing they occasionally did when he got overly excited. Glimmer oftentimes found herself asking why she herself couldn’t be quite as good with emoting as her lover was. 

“Your  _ wrist _ ? Come again?” The Queen asked, befuddled. 

“Yeah, y’know, I spin it. Makes him lose it. Like this,” Bow explained, then proceeded to rotate the hand of his cybernetic arm 360 degrees. 

“Oh. That’s...creative, I guess,” Glimmer said absentmindedly. The Queen usually welcomed her boyfriend’s antics with open arms, always finding every single one to be charming and adorable, but today her mind was inseparable from its dark corners; she really needed to work on her mindfulness, it seemed. 

“Uh oh. Trouble in paradise? You don’t sound so good,” Bow observed. Glimmer found herself mentally cursing and giving thanks for his emotional attunement simultaneously. 

“Yeah, I’m a lousy liar. Guilty,” Glimmer sighed, putting her hands in the pockets of her white hoodie, “Can I be frank?” 

“Can I still be Bow?” 

“You dork…Yeah, you can still be Bow.” 

“Perfect! I’m listening!” 

Glimmer took a deep, sharp breath through the gaps in her gritted teeth. Even a Queen got nervous sometimes. Bow had been so flexible during those days of the reformations, so understanding, so...down for anything. A lot could change in three years and she didn’t want to hurt him, though.

“I... _ miss her _ ,” the purple-haired Queen choked out. 

“You mean your mom? I think you’re gonna have to be more specific,” Bow pressed, then suddenly made an expression like he’d had something of an epiphany, “Wait, is this...ah, no, that’s a bit of a long shot.” 

“Hey, if anyone can make it, it’s a sniper like you. You never miss,” Glimmer tried to be encouraging. It was indeed true that Bow’s marksmanship gave the likes of Simo Hayha or Lyudmila Pavlichenko of Earth-That-Was a run for their money; her statement also may or may not have contained a bit of double entendre. 

“Oh, stop it, you...Uh, well anyway, I’ll bite,” Bow steepled his fingers, resting his elbows over the back of the chair he was currently seated in backwards, “Is this possibly a Catra thing?” 

Glimmer said nothing at first, electing to instead emit a string of grumbles and groans as she threw herself onto her bed. She pressed her face down into a pillow  _ hard,  _ its case the same purple and white with gold trim as damn near everything else in the castle. Even with her face totally submerged in cushiony goodness, Bow probably surmised as well as she did that her face was reddened. 

“Guessing I got it right?” Bow asked, sitting on the bed next to his lover’s overturned frame. 

Initially, Glimmer could only answer with a slew of expletives intertwined with more grumbling. Eventually, though, she actually put together some coherent phrases. As if the answer wasn’t obvious already.

“ _ Yes _ . How did you know?” Glimmer asked exasperatedly. 

“Uh, lucky guess? I mean, I kinda remembered how you felt about her, but--” Bow started. 

“I didn’t feel anything! She was a good lay in the right place at the right time, that’s all! You have  _ nothing  _ to be jealous of!” the Queen blurted out, figuring confessing to that little anxiety might be good. 

“I-I’m not jealous? You know me, babe. I don’t believe in that crap. I love you a lot, but I don’t  _ own  _ you,” Bow explained, “Also, I hate to break it to you, but that’s still feeling  _ something _ for her.” 

“Gah! I know! Stop reminding me!” Glimmer exclaimed before throwing herself back at the bed. 

Bow didn’t have many details about the minutiae of Glimmer’s frustrations around Catra--other than that she missed her, of course--but he was here to help nonetheless. In a way, he already had a solution figured out, though it was probably fairly obvious to both of them. Whether Glimmer would accept said solution was anyone’s guess, however, and probably not all that likely. Even despite this probable outcome, though, he put a hand on Glimmer’s back and rubbed her gently, hoping she’d calm down enough for him to explain. 

“How can I help?” He asked.

“I dunno…” Glimmer groaned, “You sure you’re not jealous?” 

“Never been more sure of anything in my life! ‘Sides, Mendoza’s been making googly eyes at me. Well, I think that’s what he’s been doing, anyway. And, uh, he’s cute, so anything could happen...just sayin’. I mean, that doesn’t make  _ you  _ jealous, right?” 

“No, of course not,” Glimmer managed to sit up again, actually wearing a slight smile, “I don’t own you either. Happy for you, more than anything.” 

“Exactly! Just like I was happy for you and Catra! Well, I’d probably be more happy if she’d told Adora, but still…” Bow looked a little conflicted for a minute before his kind demeanor returned, “Anyhoo, you ever think about maybe just talking to her about it?” 

“Yeah, because I’m sure she’ll just  _ jump  _ at the opportunity to go behind Adora’s back right  _ now  _ of all times…” Glimmer rolled her eyes, “...Well, I dunno. Maybe she would. She was teasing me the other day, or I think she was anyway.” 

“Yeah? Teasing  _ how _ ?” 

“I caught her and Adora going at it in the throne room. She kept saying I was jealous.” 

“Well, were you?” 

“ _ No… _ ” 

“Glimmer, babe, you can tell me.” 

“Okay, yes! Yes! I just miss her and her little smirks and her claws and the way she used to just  _ wreck  _ me! Not to mention her...her…” 

“Her…?” 

“Umm...her  _ girly bits _ .” 

“Valid.” 

“Thank you! Ugh, just...you really think it’ll be that simple? I mean, I don’t wanna interrupt her little family, especially after how hard she worked for it.” 

“I’m sure if you’re honest and civil about it, she won’t mind. Worst that could happen is she says no, and in that case you just move on and stay friends.” 

“Well, yeah, I guess…” Glimmer trailed off, still having one more major worry on her mind. It was quite critical, too. “What about Adora, though?” 

“What about her? She might want a bit of sparkle in her life too, y’know,” Bow suggested, “Please actually check with her this time, though.” 

“Don’t worry, I will. Catra can’t keep hiding it,” Glimmer seemed solemn for a moment, but overall her resolve was strengthened, “This isn’t a bad plan, now that you mention it. Might be more fun with Adora around this time, too. Thanks, sweetie.” 

Even despite the little dalliance she had planned, Glimmer still felt incredibly lucky to have Bow at her side at times like these. How he managed to just be so compassionate, understanding and downright dynamic when it came to their relationship was just surreal to her. She surmised he was a General for a reason. And besides all of that, he was quite cute too. That was about when something else crossed the Queen’s mind. With her stress temporarily dispelled and her outlook appearing clearer, she soon took notice of the fact that the conversation she’d just had had sparked some certain _ ideas. _

“Hey, while we’re on the subject...got any other plans for that arm?” she bit her lip ever-so-gently. 

“Well, I was thinking maybe I’d make a quiche and then--” 

Bow never did get to recount his fairly mundane schedule, however. His Queen’s lips silenced him and stole the words right from his mouth. Pretty soon, the two were testing the full suite of his augmentations yet again. 


	3. Let Them Eat Cake

**Chapter 3: Let Them Eat Cake**

To say that the Queen was completely unprepared for the answers she got after following Bow’s advice was a massive understatement. She figured at least one party of the bizarre love triangle she was looking to forge would’ve flat-out refused, but the answers she got left her awestruck. There was... _ some  _ resistance on Catra’s part initially, with her flying into a panic and grovelling about how she had a son now and now wasn’t the time for returning to old dalliances. That was about when Glimmer introduced the unknown variable into the situation. She hoped it would perhaps ease Catra’s mind. 

"How about we invite Adora for the next round of drinks?" Glimmer had asked. 

Apparently, that was all it took to change Catra’s tune. The magicat was admittedly not sure if her space marine lover would be completely into that idea, but she was hoping that would be the case. Give or take a few hours, and Catra was reporting back to her Queen with some exciting and decidedly unexpected news. That little chain of events led them more or less to where they were now. Well, that and a bit of discussion between the three of them over things like what was okay and what sort of safewords to use. 

Now, Adora and Glimmer were just sitting parallel from each other on Catra and Adora’s bed (and Harper’s bed as well now, technically). They were waiting for the Lord Protector to return, and the air was practically crackling with hyped, optimistic tension. Of course, there certainly was a level of awkwardness at play as well, but that was maybe to be expected. 

“And you’re sure you’re okay with this?” Glimmer asked. She hoped Catra was back soon considering she was dying from lack of caffeination. 

“Hells yeah I am,” Adora was fidgeting with the drawstrings on her shorts, either nervous or excited, “Feels like we’ll try just about anything these days!” 

“Yeah, like exhibitionism,” Glimmer teased. She hadn’t forgotten about the incidents in the throne room, as well as the overabundance of used condoms discovered in the garden by the castle’s janitorial staff; in retrospective, just knowing what she knew now and planning what she planned, it was kind of hot. 

“Mhm! Lotta that! You’re welcome to join us if this all works out!” Adora blurted out, her pale skin turning pinkish-red around her cheeks, “Assuming you’re cool with us staying a little longer, that is. I mean, Catra will have to leave when Kevin gets the cafe ready anyway so we’ll be out of your hair  _ eventually,  _ but--” 

“Hey, hey, it’s no trouble! Stay as long as you want, you’re welcome here anytime!” Glimmer hurriedly reassured her. 

“Really? I just figured with you mopping up the war, and then Harper--” Adora started before Glimmer shushed her. 

“I’ve got it under control, okay? And everyone here loves Harper. I’ll admit I kinda felt like using the guards as babysitters might be taking it too far, but it gives ‘em something fun to do at least,” Glimmer explained, then did something that almost turned Adora to stone; the mauve-haired woman gently brought a hand to the space marine’s chin, caressing her softly for a moment, “Plus, the more time I have with you two the better.” 

“So…” Adora let out a string of flustered, nervous laughing, “...Th-this is happening, isn’t it?” 

“So it would seem, my friend. So it would seem,” the Queen’s voice was all wit and innuendo. The thought of the three of them together was just so unlike anything she’d ever pictured, especially with what they had planned; she honestly wasn’t sure why she hadn’t considered it sooner. “Assuming your girlfriend ever comes back with lunch and coffee, that is.” 

When the plan had fallen together, Catra had left the two other girls with a simple request. 

_ Surprise me.  _

The three of them thus didn’t actually have any clean-cut timeline for their escapades. It could happen tomorrow, it could happen in three weeks...Catra just wanted it to be a surprise. Perhaps it was out of some longing for the spontaneity of the good ol’ days of the reformation; even with all that baggage put aside, Adora had only further confirmed that her lover had quite a soft spot for spontaneous intimacy. So, in proper spontaneous fashion, something inside Glimmer just decided that there would be no time like the present. The plan had only come together a couple days ago; the suddenness might actually catch the Lord Protector--master strategist and warfighter that she was--off guard. 

“Ugh, yeah. I’m starving. Must be a long lineup at the kitchen,” Adora suddenly froze, “Wait, we’re doing this  _ now _ ?” 

“Yeah, let’s go for it! She won’t suspect a thing! Why, is that okay?” Glimmer asked. Getting everyone’s enthusiastic consent was a big part of their plan. 

“Totally. Just wish I’d wore something a little nicer,” Adora looked herself over--the grey tank top, the red gym shorts--with a self-conscious expression. 

“Aww, hey, you look cute,” Glimmer put a hand on Adora’s shoulder. 

“Oh, uh, you sure?” Adora asked. 

“Very sure. This whole gym rat vibe your outfit’s got going on is really doing it for me,” the Queen held her newfound paramour a little closer.

_ Can’t wait to see how it looks on the floor, though,  _ she thought mischievously. 

Whatever cuddles the two might’ve been getting into were interrupted by a knock on the door, synced to the riff from Toto’s “Africa” for some inconceivable reason. 

"'Kay, everybody decent?" Catra asked through the door, then snickered, "Joking, of course. Seriously, though, lemme in. I brought food." 

Glimmer was just teeming with ardor, and not just because lunch was finally here. Her reunion with her wartime bedfellow was closing in fast, only further enhanced by the presence of Adora. The Queen had such... _ intricate  _ plans for the three of them, ones she’d fantasized about ceaselessly for the past few days. Looking over at Adora, she could tell the blonde was hyped too. The two of them were just sitting here grinning like a pair of idiots, fixated on what was possibly about to transpire. 

“Guys? Hello? You hungry or not?” Catra questioned through the door, perhaps a little annoyed at the continued silence; she  _ was  _ carrying quite a bit of stuff, after all. 

Back in the room, the other two women let out some quiet giggles before finally relenting, feeling hungry in multiple senses of the word. 

“Yeah, kitten, come on in,” Adora called. 

“Fucking finally. The smell of this stuff is makin’ my stomach growl,” Catra grumbled as she opened the door. She had a huge, overstuffed paper bag tucked under one arm of her green flannel ( _ it’s like all she owned was flannels _ ), juggling a tray with three dolled-up frozen coffee beverages in the other. It was all a bit fancier than she usually preferred, but she figured she’d humour the other two and try something a bit more... _ austere _ with them. 

The magicat commander, looking like quite a serious leatherneck in her flannel-and-worn-jeans combo, set the tray and bag down on the coffee table. Reaching into the bag and retrieving the sizable paninis from within, hot off the castle kitchen’s grill, Catra looked over at her weirdly quiet ex-paramour and girlfriend.

“Sorry about the wait, guys. All I’m saying is that if someone can’t make up their mind about what they wanna order in the time it took for them to get to the counter, I should be  _ allowed  _ to kill them,” Catra started, then taking notice of how quiet and still everyone was, “...Is everyone okay? Why are you all looking at me like that? And why aren’t you saying anything?” 

Glimmer looked at Adora, and Adora looked at Glimmer in turn. She just sort of gave a knowing nod, signalling the Queen onwards. As Glimmer rose off the bed, Adora lay back on the pile of purple pillows behind her and settled in. It seemed only natural to get comfy, kick back and relax. The show was about to start. 

“Guys, come on, you’re freaking me out here. Don’t tell me you two hooked up without me,” Catra joked, but the mood in the room remained hushed save for her. 

Watching as her Queen inched forward without a single word, Catra’s Bowie eyes shifted from her blonde, well-muscled partner on the bed to her lavender-topped old flame in front of her. The two were less than a few feet apart now, and Catra felt a bit like she was about to be challenged to a duel or something. Something that only added to all of this was that Adora had this sly, anticipatory look in her eyes, a slight smirk on her face as she further sunk down into the bed. The Lord Protector prided herself on being able to read her partner’s various physical and emotional tells with some newfound efficiency, and she swore she could place that look. 

_ Wait a minute _ , she thought. 

“Uh, ‘sup Sparkles?” Catra tried to sound nonchalant. 

“No need for the moloko plus right now, my devotchka. We had other plans we wanted to do first,” Glimmer’s diction had lowered to something almost aggressive. 

“You’re talking weird. Why are you talking weird? Adora, why is she talking weird?” Catra asked in a confused panic. 

Initially, it sounded a lot like Glimmer was speaking in tongues to the magicat. What the fuck was a moloko? After a while of letting the odd phrases sink in, however, Catra began to place the words in her memory. That was when it hit her. They were taken from a passage in the Queen’s favourite film, and she used to like quoting it when they... _ they _ …

_ Oh, I see where this is going _ , Catra surmised. 

“Care to tell me about them?” The question the Lord Protector posed was almost certainly a dare. 

Glimmer shook her head and let out a disappointed laugh. Even despite her stout stature, the way she looked in that mauve collared shirt gave her a sort of casual authority that Catra was... _ feeling _ , for lack of a better term. The look was only enhanced by that white bow tie of hers, giving the whole thing a bit of a juxtaposed cute flair. She really was rather  _ cute _ . Cute as well as terrifying. 

“I believe your exact words,” the Queen suddenly slammed her hands on the table behind Catra, her arms held at the dark-haired magicat’s sides, their bodies inches apart, “Were to  _ surprise  _ you. I wouldn’t want to let you down, would I, Lord Protector?” 

Catra felt herself gulp, eyes seemingly unable to blink. She felt herself start doing a couple of other things too. 

“But my Queen, you’re the one who gives the orders here. I serve you and the Princess. I’m sworn to it,” she started playing along, feeling her mind trace back to the filth of years past. 

“That’s all quite correct, trooper. It still doesn’t mean I don’t want to take care of my favourite soldier from time to time, however. So, I give you the order to relax and let yourself enjoy this,” Glimmer’s voice was like innuendo personified. 

“Enjoy what--” 

She knew full well what. She didn’t need Glimmer’s lips to meet hers, tasting of some vague candy-like lip balm, to confirm what she suspected. Catra detected where this was going from pretty much the minute Glimmer’s hands hit the table. Her digits--always surprisingly strong, those--had now relocated from the table to the Lord Protector’s waist, almost cupping her rear but not quite. Her tail flicked excitedly as she leaned into the kiss even further, trying for a moment to push Glimmer in the opposite direction, over towards the bed; the Queen was immovable, however, and only answered her ex-lover’s (or current lover’s?) gesture by firming her composure further. She stood like a citadel, her rigidity and unbending will only echoed by something happening south of Catra’s waistline. From across the room, Catra swore she heard Adora moan. 

“So,” Catra broke off the kiss, brushing some stray chocolate hair out of her face as she found herself already winded, “We’re doin’ this now, eh?” 

“What’s the matter, trooper? Too sudden for you?” Glimmer asked mockingly, proceeding to plant hungry kisses along Catra’s furry neck. 

“Are you kidding? It came completely outta left field, you’re acting like a frontier bandit, and all this is interrupting lunch…” the magicat took a hand and pulled Glimmer’s face towards her by the chin, eyes full of lust and nostalgia, “...Just the way I like it.” 

“Aww, you’re not hungry?” the Queen teased, the question clearly slathered in double entendre. 

“Not for sandwiches. Could kill for some bourbon, though, among other things.” 

Their lips met for a second time, the kiss almost a bite in its fervour. Years of repressed tension and feelings bubbled up like fizz in a cold glass of cola, the situation being twice as sweet as said refreshment; the dirt and edge of their encounter, however, made it more akin to cola mixed with whiskey in nature. This time, Glimmer let Catra push her back with her lips, using the maneuver to her advantage. She let her stance go slack suddenly and the two reeled into the bed, their forms crashing together for a moment so that their chests touched. The contact was good, though admittedly it made both women feel a bit of longing for that long-lost feeling of skin-to-skin contact between the two. As the Queen dug her digits into the Lord Protector’s arms, spun her around, and pushed her up and over the bed’s foot, however, Catra figured it’d only be a matter of time before that sensation returned. 

“Adora, my lovely, I’m going to need you to clear the bed, okay?” Glimmer asked as Catra fell before her, looking over to the far end of the bed. Adora looked positively stunned, but judging by her face she liked what she saw. “It’ll be worth it, I assure you.” 

“Uh, o-okay,” Adora stuttered out, trying not to freeze up in total awe. 

“Okay  _ what? _ ” the white-tied Queen asked, voice like a razor. 

“Okay,  _ my Queen.  _ I’m sorry.” 

“Keep sitting on  _ our _ bed with your thumb up your ass and I’ll truly give you something to be sorry about.” 

Adora gulped, azure eyes widened to a size that rivalled even Melog’s ginormous peepers, and rolled off the bed. She scurried over to one of the cherrywood-and-glass chairs over by the coffee table. Things were escalating at a breakneck pace and she was loving it. She wasn’t super sure on this, but just hearing Glimmer’s threats and demands alone dampened her private areas.

“So, tell me, Lord Protector,” Glimmer leaned against one of the bedposts, feigning nonchalance as if her hand hadn’t been revealed already, “When was the last time you submitted your weapon for routine inspection?” 

Catra looked away, as if trying to formulate an answer. Her Queen was eying up her already-disheveled flannel, untucked from her jeans in the initial bout, with hunger and telegraphed intent. The words likely didn’t matter, and the outcome seemed certain. A Hobson’s choice, truly. 

“Uh, well, y’know, I…” Catra coughed, feeling her voice suddenly crack, trying to retain her composure, “...I don’t actually remember.” 

“Oh, for shame! And I’m told you’re our most elite fighter!” Glimmer let out a mocking laugh, “I am so disappointed...Ah, well. If you want something done right, I suppose you have to do it yourself.” 

Catra had no time to offer any form of witty rebuttal, any innuendo-laden snark. Instead, Glimmer’s prying hands traced their way from her sides to the magicat’s shirt buttons. With practiced aptitude, the Queen undid the flannel and damn near tore it from Catra’s torso, throwing it to the ground soon after. Her next objective was obvious, unbuttoning and unzipping her auburn-furred lover’s distressed jeans; this process only further invigorated her, considering it gave her a good view of the bulging  _ weapon _ confined within those pants. Before long, the Lord Protector was laid bare before her dominating paramour, clad only in her blue-grey boyshorts. It was enough to shake a faint gasp out of Adora. 

“Well? You missed one, your highness,” Catra teased, though in retrospective she really was in no position to do so. 

“Oh, no no. See, I may be the one performing the inspection, but preparing the weapon is on the soldier,” Glimmer was just ruthless, mired in a sultry cocktail of jeering, swaggering authority. 

“I--” 

“Sorry, soldier, am I stuttering? Do I sound unclear to you? What I am asking you to do is simple,” the Queen moved herself in much closer, her nose almost touching Catra’s, “ _ Whip it out. _ ” 

“Uh…” 

“Are you  _ denying _ my request, Lord Protector?” 

“N-no, ma’am! Uh, I mean no, my Queen! I’ll have it ready for you, just give me a sec…” 

Catra turned to look at her girlfriend for a moment, still harbouring a bit of conflict about all this. They’d devised safewords that could completely stop the scene at any point, but, well...she was still worried. Things were different now, and she was truly certain of what she meant to Adora now; in turn, Catra held Adora in the highest of esteems as well. Yet there was no conflict in Adora, only a longing for the actions playing out before her to continue. At least, Catra assumed a smile like that on Adora’s mug could only mean something close to that given the context. 

“I tire of waiting, trooper!” Glimmer snarled through gritted teeth. 

“Right! Apologies, my Queen...here, just hang on…” 

Catra held her legs up and hurriedly fumbled her undergarments off, tail quivering in excitement. Glimmer’s eyes lit up again at the sight of Catra’s freed member, just like they had all those times before. Two perfect little chocolates, good enough to eat. 

“Quite the excellent display of gunsmithing you have there, Lord Protector...Oh, where are my manners? I suppose I should get myself ready too,” Glimmer said in some mockery of courteousness. Catra wasn’t entirely sure what ‘getting herself ready’ entailed, but she had some good hunches about it. 

The Queen’s hands--not gloved, for once--darted to the front of her neck as she unfastened her bow tie. Next she unbuttoned her shirt, then her dress pants. She wasn’t quite fully disrobed, however. Not yet. 

“Do me a favour and help me out of these, soldier,” Glimmer demanded, gesturing to her fuchsia bra-thong ensemble. 

“So what, I’m doing mine  _ and  _ yours? Hardly seems fair, your highness. Figured you were a just ruler, but ah, well--” Catra taunted before being hoisted up with one dark lavender-nailed hand, clasping her wrist with overwhelming force. 

“ _ Just do it,  _ you infuriating, well-armed scoundrel,” the Queen ordered. 

“Ooh, scoundrel huh? Well, them’s fighting words. Lucky I hate that shade o’ purple you’re rocking today, Puffball--” 

“ _ Excuse me? _ ” 

“I, uh, mean, my Queen.” 

Catra’s hands, excited and clawed, went to work unclasping her ruler’s bra, letting it fall to the floor and free her substantial bust. From there, her hands practically flicked to the Queen’s waist and tore her thong down and off her. 

“Seems like a lot of work for one inspection,” Catra joked, as if she hadn’t learned a goddamn thing about who was pulling the strings here. It was no trouble to the Queen, of course; she liked it when they were difficult. 

“You ask a lot of questions. Need I remind you it’s above your pay grade, jarhead?” Glimmer pushed Catra back, done with her for now. The magicat sat on the bed, her body loose and inviting. 

“Wow, you’re just breaking out  _ all  _ the mean words today, huh Spar-- _ I mean _ , my Queen," Catra hurriedly corrected herself. 

“I take my inspections rather seriously, trooper. You’ve been behind on yours. You cannot fathom my disdain,” Glimmer moved closer to the foot of the bed. She stood tall over Catra, shoulders back and stance steadfast. 

It had been ages since the Lord Protector had seen her Queen unclothed like this. Some of her was the same, some different. She’d redecorated the carpet, having carved it into a landing strip, but the colour still matched the drapes. To think at some point in human history, long before Earth-That-Was became a distant memory bathed in atomic fire, humans couldn’t grow purple hair naturally. Either way, it was certainly quite beautiful, even the...er, carpet. Glimmer wore it well. 

“Tell me, Lord Protector,” Glimmer clambered onto the bed, her naked form only inching ever closer to Catra. She wasn't sure what was keeping her off the Queen, restraint or shock. "Do you like what you see?" 

Catra wasn't really sure how to answer. Of course, in her head she was saying  _ yes _ : Glimmer was a perfectly voluptuous specimen of a woman, from her delicious thighs to her cute tummy to her curvaceous bust, all topped with an elegant and edgy purple side-shave. She was just as amazing as Catra remembered, and the burning between the Lord Protector's thighs urged her to just climb all over the Queen. She wanted the  _ in-out-in-out  _ as much as Glimmer did, to borrow her terminology. It still didn't feel quite right to her, though. Her eyes kept darting to Adora. 

"I-I dunno…" Catra trailed off, eyeing her girlfriend out of the corner of her eye. 

"You don't know? Need a closer look?" The Queen teased, right up by Catra's side now. 

"N-no, my Queen, it's just…" the magicat's face pinched, "I serve the Princess. I could never break my loyalty to her." 

"You forget, Lord Protector, that I outrank both you and the Princess. I put you both where you are now. You are free to be loyal to whomever you choose, but ultimately you answer to  _ me _ ," Glimmer's hand was stroking the fur of Catra's thigh, "Now I ask you again. Do you like what you see?" 

Catra still remained frozen in place, looking back to Adora frantically. She supposed it didn't help that she'd had a previous fling with Glimmer that was a total secret. However, the magicat did eventually gain some reassurance. Enthusiastic reassurance, no less. 

"Still nothing, eh? Fine. Let's see what your precious Princess thinks. Adora?" Glimmer called across the room. 

Adora remained mum for a moment. There was an amount of hidden lust behind her eyes, but it was quite easy to miss. She simply sat back in the chair, slouched with legs spread apart, gaze affixed to the scene unfolding on her bed. 

"Catra, it's really okay. Tell her what you think," Adora told her lover and lifelong friend, then looked at her newfound bedfellow, "Do what you want with her, my Queen." 

"Thank you, Adora, not that I needed your permission. Hear that, Lord Protector? Want me to repeat the question?” Glimmer asked mockingly. 

Catra, however, needed no such thing. After one final push through her own mental coagulation, the magicat finally looked upon Glimmer’s stunning figure--only further enhanced by the utter control and solitude in her dark brown eyes--and had a clear answer. She imagined that that answer had been ready for quite some time, repressed and shelved for these three years. Catra never imagined she’d be in a situation where it would be made relevant again; however, she was incredibly thankful that this was not the case, that she was being granted another shot with these sinful desires of hers. 

“No need, my Queen. A-and my answer is definitely  _ yes.  _ I like it,” Catra’s tone was heavy and breathy, accompanied by a long sigh, “I want you--”

__ “Mhm, want me to do what?” Glimmer interjected, hand tightening around Catra’s thigh. She noticed her favourite commander’s tail begin to flick eagerly and smiled in satisfaction. 

“You need me to spell it out for you?” 

“Just answer the question. Insubordination will get you nowhere.” 

Catra took a minute to sit with that, having a quiet, breathy laugh to herself. Already, she felt all out of breath. The Lord Protector leaned herself in close to her Queen, a clawed hand tracing its way down the monarch’s back to rest on her wing tattoos. 

“ _ Fuck me, _ ” she breathed, everything about her tone completely full of hunger. 

“I like you, trooper. Always speaking your mind, just like me,” Glimmer laughed seductively as she started to move again, this time to the Lord Protector’s back where she found a perch for her chin on a fuzz-covered shoulder, “Very well. I suppose I should continue the inspection then, shouldn’t I? Maybe if you’re lucky, I’ll throw in a  _ live fire test _ .” 

“Yeah, it’d be fun to get a few shots off, wouldn’t it?” Catra asked, letting herself fall back a bit into her Queen’s embrace. 

“Quite so…” Glimmer teased. Her hands were only tracing their way further down Catra’s thighs, slowly moving through the reddish fur there. 

Every inch-long movement of her Queen’s hands was like a shock down Catra’s spine. The magicat quivered and whimpered with utter desirousness until her patience was finally awarded; she felt Glimmer’s digits wrap around her shaft, sliding her hands down and coaxing her prepuce away from her sensitive limb’s head. For a moment, Catra pondered whether Glimmer was going to make her  _ work  _ for any touching beyond that quick tease, only to get her answer when the sliding motions of the Queen’s digits continued. The Lord Protector quivered, let out a pleased moan, and let herself fall back into Glimmer’s embrace--if you could call it that--behind her. 

“This is what she wants, Princess. Don’t you see that?” Glimmer looked over to Adora, still sitting in the chair and regarding her two other lovers with an expression that sat between bewilderment and satisfaction. She then abruptly pushed Catra forward, hand still working away at her girlcock, and brought her face to the magicat’s ear. “Go on then, soldier. Tell her how you really feel.” 

Catra regarded Adora with a smattering of conflict for a moment, only to let herself melt like chocolate in a hot car with the continued strokes of her Queen’s wrists. She smirked, already brought to the point of panting. 

“Oh, Adora,” she purred, “You’re pathetic.” 

Adora audibly gasped, much louder and unmistakable this time around, almost falling out of her chair as she squirmed. It wasn’t in disgust, though. Catra knew her lover well enough to read a movement like that; fuck’s sake, she was the mother of her son, how could she not know her like that? Adora was into this. She got something out of seeing Catra get used like this, riding some sort of thrill borne from humiliation. That was a  _ good  _ squirm, in other words. 

“Quite right, soldier. Nice to see you’ve submitted to me. This ought to teach you two to gallivant about my castle…” Glimmer growled. She meant it, if she was being honest; she’d been eager for a turn with her old lover, even if that was a bit unfair of her. 

“You’re still mad about that? Oh, buddy, have I got news for you--” 

“I am not paying you to  _ speak,  _ Lord Protector. Furthermore, you think I didn’t know about your other sexual exploits? I have ways. This is  _ my  _ castle you’re discharging your gun all over, after all,” Glimmer’s voice actually raised to a yell for a moment, albeit a bit of a subtler one. 

“Yeah, I bet you just  _ love _ \--wait, the fuck are you doing?” Catra started, then looked down in dismay. Glimmer’s hand had stopped. 

“Oh, Lord Protector, it’s nothing, really. Just one small thing. I didn’t hear you address me correctly. You have two options. You can apologize and  _ perhaps  _ if I’m feeling generous we can continue the inspection, or you can simply put the gun away and give it a good field stripping  _ yourself.  _ But hey, I’m sure a veteran like you can handle it, right?” 

“For fuck’s sake, Sparkles--” 

“Aww, so sad. Self-inspection it is. Shame.” 

“N-no, hey, hold on! I’m sorry!” 

“Sorry to whom, my dearest Lord Protector?” 

“Sorry…” Catra let out a whine, already missing Glimmer’s touch, “... _ my Queen _ .”

“Excellent. Very well, trooper, very well,” Glimmer singsonged, internally taking a minute to congratulate herself. Sometimes, her top skills amazed even herself. First Ones only knew they amazed the hell out of Bow and every lucky doughboy who’d gotten a night alone with the Queen. 

Catra let out a relieved sigh and let her body go slack again as her Queen’s hand resumed its work. Each stroke was just so perfect, delivering firmness and speed without causing pain. Occasionally, she’d let her eyes bat open to see Adora right across the room, looking upon her with unexpected levels of enjoyment. Even when things had fallen into place, Catra never figured such desires existed in her girlfriend. Not that she was complaining, of course; she had missed Glimmer’s touch against her cock more than she cared to admit, its overall experience differing from Adora’s in ways that weren’t  _ better  _ but simply of a different niche. Then Glimmer introduced a variable that even a wily tactician like the Lord Protector, the commander who led such high-stakes skirmishes as the battle for the Grimsdottir Ash Wastes or the Great Factory Cities of Helluland, could not have anticipated. 

“Do you enjoy watching me have my way with your soldier, Princess? Are you having fun over there?” Glimmer demanded of Adora. 

“Yes, my Queen. Very much so. Do with her whatever you please, I yield,” Adora almost moaned, answering with an astounding amount of speed. 

“Perhaps you are correct. When I look at you, however, I believe there’s something more you want, isn’t there?” Glimmer questioned, “And, indeed, perhaps there is something I want out of it in turn.”

“Wh-what are you getting at?” Adora asked. 

“As if you haven’t been thinking about it all this time. Naughty, naughty,” Glimmer shook her head as if scolding the muscular blonde across the room, “Touch yourself, Adora.” 

“What? I--” Adora stuttered. 

“ _ Touch. Yourself, _ ” Glimmer spat through gritted teeth, “You know you want to.”

“Of course I do, my Queen, I just wouldn’t want to step out of line.” 

“Well, if it helps, I want you to.” 

“That’s all you had to say, my Queen.” 

Catra watched in utter transfixation, still feeling the sweet shocks of Glimmer’s hand against her stiffened womanhood, as her space marine girlfriend slid her right hand effortlessly into her shorts. Even if she was across the room, Catra still felt some sort of strange closeness to Adora in this moment. It almost intensified the sensations of her Queen’s caresses, knowing Adora was pleasuring herself to the very image of Catra being dominated. The visual of Adora writhing in ecstasy as her hand danced around her most sensitive area, her platinum locks rippling with every twitch, was just what the Lord Protector needed. The growing pressure and heat between her thighs began to rise to a crescendo, her tail wagging back and forth eagerly inches away from Glimmer’s lap, until the Queen saw fit to interject. 

“Are you feeling as if you might unload your weapon, Lord Protector?” she asked. 

“Looks that way. Mag’s-- _ ah! _ \--full, just give the order…” Catra grunted, though she was unsure she’d have that much control. First Ones knew what would await her if she disobeyed her Queen and came too quickly. 

“Mmm, well, I appreciate your eagerness,” Glimmer started rather mischievously, “I had other plans for this inspection, though.” 

“Y-yeah? Well, uh, whatever you say, my Queen,” Catra obediently moaned, utterly in her Queen’s sway, “What did you have in mind? Long as you let me  _ unload,  _ I don’t care ‘bout the rest.” 

Glimmer let out a sinister-yet-playful giggle. Her grip slowly started to loosen a bit, the pace of her strokes beginning to wane for a moment. The Lord Protector whined in dismay, the feelings of being about to burst temporarily fading. She was so close, so perfectly positioned on the edge. She just wanted her Queen to hurry up, forgive her for whatever she’d fumbled this time, and make her cum already. Lucky for her, Glimmer wasn’t in the least bit displeased with Catra’s performance; she simply had some ideas for an unexpected and tantalizing detour. 

“My dear Lord Protector, how’d you like to have your weapon fitted for a brand new holster?” Glimmer asked invitingly. 

“What, I don’t--” Catra trailed off. 

She hadn’t had a ton of trouble decoding Glimmer’s dick-as-gun metaphors thus far. Most of them made a passable amount of sense, even if they were perhaps a little campy and ridiculous. If Catra was being honest, they were kind of hot. They’d been something the two of them had shared during their previous tryst, and as such had almost become some sort of odd, specific kink that she’d picked up; hell, she found herself launching into it with Adora sometimes, and generally speaking she ate it up too. A  _ holster  _ was a bit of a new element in the mix, though it might have meant-- 

Oh, hold on.

“Do you mean you want me--” Catra began. 

“To  _ mount me,  _ trooper. That’s right. You should consider it an honour,” Glimmer’s hands slowly retreated from Catra's thighs, moving to her shoulders in preparation to reposition her. 

“I do, my Queen, I do,” even in the absence of Glimmer’s stimulating touch, Catra remained hard simply at the  _ thought  _ of that course of action, “Just give me a minute to--” 

“I’m afraid I don’t have a minute, Lord Protector. I want you _ now,  _ and I am indeed known to get what I want,” Glimmer hissed, grip tightening on Catra’s shoulders, practically knotted in her flowing tangles of dark hair. 

“Well yeah, I just…” Catra took a second to catch her breath, still worn out from the events of a few minutes prior, and pointed a clawed index finger at her and Adora’s nightstand, “...Condom.” 

“You won’t be needing one of those, trooper. I had my body chemistry altered to shut any of those... _ processes  _ down the moment we began our little inspection. Clearly you’ve never lain with a mage before, have you?” Glimmer sneered, laying back on the bed for a moment with her legs splayed invitingly. 

_ Oh, please, I think we both know that’s not true,  _ Catra thought,  _ You just never decided to spring this fuckin’ spermocidal magic on me until now.  _

“Can’t say I recall,” was all the magicat let her answer disclose. 

There was very little conflict in Catra’s mind that her Queen looked quite tempting laid out like that. She was nestled comfortably against the menagerie of cushions behind her, an arrangement of various purple hues both from the upholstery and Glimmer’s hair, beckoning her favourite soldier onwards with nothing but her body language. Her legs were bent out wide like brackets and touched at the heels of her feet, her womanhood on display and glistening like some royal jewel. Catra inched herself closer, knowing full well what she wanted (or needed, even). Before she went through with any of this, though, as always she found her mind flicking back to Adora. When she looked over to try and detect any trace of apprehension in her life partner, however, she got a blunt and surprising answer to her questions. 

“Do it, kitten,” Adora urged her on, hand moving about faster under her shorts, “Just  _ fucking plow her  _ already.” 

Catra quietly let out a snort to herself. Feeling quite sure of what to do--between her desires, Glimmer’s, and Adora’s--she let herself crawl onwards until her skin was against the Queen’s and her hands were under her shoulders. She could see the challenge in those chocolatey eyes, smell the inviting musk of her sex even from here...all of it just urged the Lord Protector onwards. This might’ve been the Queen’s inspection, but she was about to see just what a veteran of the Ahriman Front could do. 

“Y’know, you might talk a big game like you know everything, your highness,” Catra whispered with smug intention, taking her right hand and trying to line her still-stiffened length up with her Queen’s entryway, “But I really don’t think you know how to properly dig a trench.” 

“So shut up and show me,” Glimmer dared her lover onwards. Catra immediately knew how this whole thing was going to turn out. They’d be clawing into each other in a game of ‘Who’s the Biggest Top’ soon enough, just like the reformations. 

“You’re the boss, Sparkles.” 

“What was that?” 

“Yeah, you heard me. Enough of this Queen shit. I’m about to show you who’s really in charge here.” 

“You little-- _ oh, oh God… _ ” 

Catra smirked in satisfaction, snaggletoothed fangs poking out from the edges of her lips, as she slid herself inwards. Glimmer was clearly unprepared in spite of everything, but she didn’t seem to be asking Catra to stop. That was more than enough suggestion for the Lord Protector; from there, it was only a matter of letting herself move naturally to finish putting the upstart monarch in her place. She let herself plunge into the Queen’s sodden cunt over and over again, forceful but with enough rhythmic technique to actually pleasure her, and did it ever feel good. Honestly, Catra wasn’t sure what was truthfully more stimulating: the actual sensation of being inside Glimmer again after all this time, or the look on the Queen’s face as her most infamous commander utterly  _ wrecked  _ her. 

“ _ I missed this, _ ” Glimmer whispered, tilting her face up to one of Catra’s knife-shaped ears for a moment. 

“Oh, now you tell me?” Catra snarled in response, bent in close as well. Her left hand was behind Glimmer’s head, her right traced its way to the plentiful curvature of the Queen’s butt. 

“Shut up...Just shut up…” Glimmer moaned. 

“ _ Make me,  _ bitch,” Catra’s toothy smirk returned. She was half tempted to let those fangs dig into Glimmer’s neck and leave some generously-sized hickeys for Bow to discover later. 

“You are,” if there was some sort of word for being angry and aroused simultaneously, the Queen was it, “Utterly incorrigible, you know that?” 

“I don’t know the meaning of the word,” Catra sneered in total self-assuredness. She really didn’t, though. 

The Lord Protector shut the Queen up with one particularly hard thrust of her girldick, leaving the purple-haired monarch utterly scrambled. Glimmer had no witty comebacks or pompous taunts, only an incoherent cry of pleasure. At this point, Adora was practically screaming under the sway of her own fingers, and the combined noise just further intensified things for Catra. She held herself up rigidly with one hand, letting the other explore Glimmer’s body viciously just like the old days, and let herself get lost somewhere between the Queen’s chocolate eyes and her dripping, fancily-groomed pussy. The sensations of her warmth and wetness around Catra’s womanhood, the completely overtaken look on her face, the sheer nostalgic, lusty perfection of it all...all of it just made Catra quicken her pace, her movements getting more and more feral and sharpened as she felt herself near her maximum. 

“Dammit, Sparkles, you’re gonna make me--” Catra was about to tip her regal lover off to her impending ejaculation, only to be cut off as Glimmer strung together some coherent words amidst her cries. 

“ _Yes, Lord Protector!_ _Plug me full of hot, armor-piercing bullets!_ ” Glimmer screamed out. It wasn’t her most creative line, but clearly her mind was elsewhere. 

“What-- _ oh! _ \--about you?” Catra asked, feeling the sweat bead on her forehead and the coiled muscles of her arms tremble as she neared climax. 

“Just hang on a little more, I’m--” Glimmer was interrupted by her own discordant, passionate outcry, finding her own breaking point. 

Catra felt herself creep ever closer to firing off. All she needed was a few more strokes, just a handful of delicious moments in her Queen’s sweet lady flower. That would be all it took. The magicat let out a rough-edged, cathartic howl, something bordering on a  _ battlecry,  _ and felt herself unload. Sticky wetness intermingled with the damp warmth of Glimmer’s sensitive areas, adding a bit of variety to the end of their act. It was around this time Catra realized that this was actually the first time she’d ever barebacked a girl. Considering her and Adora just had Harper, she figured it’d probably be a while before she could bring up that suggestion; having another lover who just happened to be the best psyker in the entire EPG certainly was not without its upsides. 

“There you are, Lord Protector. You’ve done splendidly. Consider your inspection passed,” Glimmer panted as Catra fell to the bed beside her, the two of them slick with sweat and other fluids. 

“My gun...you liked it?” Catra asked, barely coherent. She felt like she was gonna pass out. 

“The best I’ve ever seen,” Glimmer rolled in closer to her lover for a moment, leaning in to whisper to her as the magicat’s tail brushed against her, “Still bigger than Bow’s…” 

Catra let out a quiet, tittering laugh. She rolled over on the bed, hoping to get another glimpse at those eyes of Glimmer’s again. Even if their union had always been predominantly carnal, there’d always been little moments with her where Catra could appreciate the softer things. She was never going to stop thinking the Queen was  _ cute,  _ it just sucked she’d likely never get a chance to let her know. She thought of them cuddling that night in New Cairo three years ago and felt a tinge of melancholia for a second. 

“Adora, how are we doing?” Glimmer asked, rolling over to look at the blonde in the corner. 

“Oh, amazing...I’m  _ so  _ close,” the well-toned space marine, seemingly inexhaustible and free of any tiredness in her wrist, said in a hushed tone. 

“Well, I hope you’re not feeling left out,” Glimmer turned back to Catra, “Doesn’t she look left out?” 

“Now that you mention it, Puffball, I think she does,” Catra decided to play along, clueless as to where this was going but sure it wouldn’t be boring. 

“Aww. Can’t have that.” 

Glimmer rolled herself back to facing Adora, then hoisted herself upright and off the bed. Adora wasn't exactly oblivious to the way her Queen was now eyeing her; yes, she had a long history of being generally kind of clueless, but she knew a face like that just about anywhere. She knew the intention of an advance when she saw one, and frankly she was a little stunned at how similar Glimmer's look was to Catra's. As the Queen continued her approach, thighs still coated in a thin veneer of dampness and milky whiteness, Adora’s mind filled with possible pathways for this to take. The one that would prove to be the true one was certainly a consideration, but never one she thought would top the list. 

“Your reward, my Princess,” Glimmer brought a foot to rest on the chair leg and angled herself forward so that her cunt was right next to Adora’s face, so close she could smell her, “For your patience.” 

“You want me to…?” Adora asked, thinking she’d check to see if she was getting the right implication. Consent may as well have been her middle name. 

“Go ahead. Eat up,” the Queen teased invitingly. 

Adora couldn’t think of a single thing to say. Compulsion overtook her, utterly stricken by the image of her Queen’s womanhood still stuffed with her Lord Protector’s cream. It was kind of like an eclair with purple icing. They’d all essentially skipped lunch, so Adora was naturally quite hungry; her lips connected with Glimmer’s lips--her other lips--and delivered lick after deep lick along every intricacy there. The flavours of Glimmer and Catra’s fluids intermingled, filling Adora’s tastebuds with hints of the familiar and the profane. The air was pierced again with the Queen’s cries, seemingly insatiable; both Catra and Bow probably could have backed up that little theory, along with several lucky soldiers. 

From the bed, Catra watched as her two lovers continued their act. The whole scene was almost hypnotic, watching as Adora licked up the results of Catra and Glimmer’s lovemaking with her hands dug into Glimmer’s thighs. Seeing Adora being so... _ submissive  _ was such a once-in-a-lifetime situation; Catra was half tempted to let the roles of before reverse and start touching herself. She was getting a little too relaxed, however, and soon the moans of her bedfellows ended up lulling her into a begrudging sleep. 

  
  



	4. To Avoid Complications

**Chapter 4: To Avoid Complications**

“Rise and shine, soldier.” 

Catra awoke groggily. The room spun for a moment, sensation taking a minute to return fully. She noticed her right cheek was matted with a thin veneer of drool, and if she was more awake she might’ve been tempted to laugh. In a twist that was also quite silly but perhaps bizarre as well, she faintly smelled focaccia. That intermingled scent of butter and herbs was recognizable anywhere. 

“Wha…?” Catra gurgled, mouth still slack. 

“Must’ve worn you out, huh?” Glimmer asked rhetorically, noticeable now as Catra’s eyes started to refocus, sitting on the edge of the bed. She was fully dressed from the waist up now and clutching a foil-wrapped bundle. “Thought you might want a little late lunch.” 

“Oh, fuck yes…” Catra extended a sleepy, shaky arm and snatched the bundle out of the Queen’s hands. 

The Lord Protector sat up in the bed groggily, still feeling a little wet and sticky along her fur. It seemed that Glimmer and Adora had tucked her in at some point while she slept, though, so the covers had dried her off a little bit. Slowly, she tore away at the foil wrapper around the sandwich she’d ordered earlier, in desperate need of some post-coital calories. Prosciutto and goat cheese, fuck yeah. Every mouthful may as well have been the greatest meal Catra received in her lifetime, full of smoky, creamy goodness. 

“Take it you had fun earlier? Haven’t seen you with an appetite like this since New Cairo,” Glimmer teased.

“Shit, Puffball, do I even need to say it? God, you were amazing. Both of you. And, uh, I hope I showed you a good time too,  _ my Queen _ ,” Catra purred with a wink, her voice heavy and still full of want. 

“You did,” Glimmer let out a sultry laugh, but soon after her demeanor turned sour, “So, umm, I’ve been thinking…” 

“You know what I’ve told you about thinking, Sparkles.” 

“Oh, you dork...look, we need to tell Adora. About the reformations.” 

Catra went white. She damn near choked on her mouthful of prosciutto sandwich. 

“But--” she started. 

“Just don’t fight me on this, okay? It’s the right thing to do. Adora...we  _ love  _ her, Catra. Each in our own ways. She deserves better than this. She just went to go check on Bow, Mendoza and Harper, we can--” Glimmer laid out her plan, but Catra was having none of it. 

“Don’t bullshit me, Sparkles! What we had--or  _ have _ \--is...well, it’s pretty amazin’, but I think some things need to stay buried,” the magicat was groggy and angry, which were not a great combination. 

“Catra, if you love Adora, you should tell her the truth. I’m sure she’ll understand.” 

“Sometimes to love someone, you gotta be a stranger. I know that better than anyone,” Catra growled and took another mouthful of her sandwich in hopes it’d relax her, “‘Sides, things are different now. I-- _ we _ \--have a son. I’m not gonna screw it all up now.” 

“Exactly why you should come clean. You wanna set a good example for Harpy, right?” 

“Don’t fuckin’ call him that. His nickname’s H-Bomb. I already called it,” Catra grumbled, voice sloshy from chewing, “Well...whatever. I guess you’re right. I think the boy could stand to go without one more skeleton in cat mom’s closet. I...I don’t want him to hate me, y’know? And shit, if things go south with Adora, if I  _ lost him,  _ I’d--” 

“I’ll be right there with you. We just have to come clean, okay?” Glimmer said with compassion, bringing a soft hand to Catra’s fuzzy shoulder. 

“You’ll be there?” Catra asked. 

“Through all of it. That’s a guarantee. We’re both equally culpable, after all,” the Queen smiled warmly where once there had been steely cold. 

“O-okay. You swear?” Catra asked. 

Glimmer hesitated, but not in a way that fazed the Lord Protector. She simply looked to her paramour with those chocolate eyes of hers and then leaned in close. What followed was the most gentle kiss Catra had ever received from the Queen. Not once in all those moments they’d shared had she shown such a soft side of her. Catra could’ve sworn there was some sort of arcana in it, feeling her cheek radiate with sweet warmth. 

“I swear. You can count on me, Lord Protector,” Glimmer gave a gentle nod. 

“You’re alright, Sparkles,” Catra smiled, feeling a little more rejuvenated. 

“I’ve been called worse by better. Now let’s quit hanging around being mushy and go face the music.” 

The two of them were dressed and bounding down the hall a second later, Catra's sandwich dangling from her maw like a rotten bird carcass. They found Adora in Mendoza's quarters--a pretty ritzy and spacious room, as befitting a soldier of his rank and position at the castle--cradling Harper. The mother and baby rocked back and forth in some antique glider chair the Royal Army Captain had furnished his room with, the Captain himself and Bow sitting on the floor opposite them. As Catra saw the site, her heart felt like it was full of glass for a moment. Looking at Glimmer, she could tell she felt the same. It was kind of weirdly reassuring that way. 

"Hey, you two! How are you holding up? I was just chatting with the boys here about Mendoza's top surgery," Adora said with a smile. Harper quietly purred in her arms, giving her an odd musical accompaniment. 

"Please, Princess, call me Jan. All my other friends do," the Captain smiled, running a hand over his dark blonde hair. It was a little longer than regulations allowed, but Catra wasn't about to chew the guy out. 

"He's super excited for it!" Bow added. 

"Well, I'll be sure to send the Captain along something nice to commemorate the occasion when the time comes," Glimmer cleared her throat, "Adora, there's something Catra and I have to tell you. Something we should've said a long time ago." 

Catra's heart pounded in her ears like a fucking bass drum. It was now or never. Her palms ran damp and matted with sweat. 

"Catra, I'll let you have the floor," Glimmer nudged the magicat with her elbow. 

Glancing down at the Queen, Catra flashed her a look as if to say  _ really, Sparkles _ ? 

"So, uh, hey, Adora, and, uh, Harper…" Catra coughed out. 

"Hey, you. Let's hear you spill the beans. I'm just... _ so  _ intrigued," Adora joked. Catra figured this'd be the last humour she'd hear from her precarious lover in  _ this  _ discussion. 

"Well, uh…" Catra cleared her throat, taking a minute to fumfer awkwardly, "Y'see, there comes a time in every woman's life where she has to make choices. Sometimes she chooses right, sometimes she chooses wrong. And either way, that's okay. A woman chooses, a slave obeys, r-right? Even if you chose wrong, at least you had that freedom to make a choice. So basically, uh, what I was thinking of was, uh…"

"I fucked your girlfriend during the reformations," Glimmer interjected with about as much subtlety as a trainwreck. 

Catra panicked, looking over at Glimmer with a look that said she was gonna kill her. Glimmer just shrugged and stood rigid. If this was supposed to be her being comforting, it was sure as hell not working. Adora, however, seemed indifferent; something between indifference and coldness, anyway. That could either be very good or very bad. 

"Oh," she said softly, "Oh. That. Yeah, I know." 

"Wait,  _ what _ ?" Glimmer and Catra both cried out simultaneously. 

"Shh! You're gonna wake my little guy! Shh, shh, Harper baby, it's okay…" Adora rocked the baby for a moment, then turned to face the others again, "I already knew. You heard me." 

"But--I don't-- _ how? _ " Catra asked, flabbergasted. 

"Well, exhibit A. One time during one of your little 'weapon inspections' you butt dialed me and left me a fifteen minute voicemail of the two of you going at it," Adora explained. 

"You and your dump truck ass," Glimmer sneered. 

"You're one to talk," Catra grumbled. 

"Girls, girls, you can appreciate your rears later, okay?" Adora sighed, "Anyway, exhibit B. Which stands for Bow. Because Bow told me." 

"What? Oh, honey, no…" Glimmer huffed. 

"That incurably honest bitch!" Catra growled. 

"You know me!" Bow interjected, only to sit back down and face away when Catra gave him a death stare, holding onto Mendoza for dear life. The guard Captain returned the embrace, letting his maybe-sort of-boyfriend cuddle into his shoulder. 

"S-so that's it? You're not mad?" Catra asked, voice wavering. 

"Oh, no. I was definitely pissed when I found out. Think I put that energy to good use, stabbed many a Horde loyalist with it. But I've had three years to think about it and get over it, and we sorta weathered another war together and then had a son, so I guess I've learned to forgive," Adora tried her best to smile, but she probably looked barely reassuring, "Honestly, kitten, I think the worst part is you never told me until now. If you had just maybe checked with me, I would've been fine. Hell, look at what just happened! I'm cool with this sort of thing, y'know!" 

"Told you so," Glimmer looked at Catra with the most smug expression imaginable. It gave Adora a run for her money. 

"Can it, Sparkles," Catra spat, "I know, babe, I know. Times were shitty back then and I wasn't thinking. I guess I just thought...well, you’re a lesbian and I’m trans, and I just--” 

“You were scared I wasn’t gonna stick around. That I’d want a ‘real woman’ or something. Sound about right?” Adora asked. 

“Yeah,” Catra admitted with some hesitation, “Just more of Shadow Weaver’s mindfuckage. But I know better, now. I’m real enough. Not just for you, but for me. Fuck what anyone else says.” 

“I’m glad you’re starting to realize that,” Adora smiled, this time without being forced. 

“So I ask again: you’re not mad?” 

“Nope. Honestly, I think if I was in a similar position I might’ve done the same. Things  _ were _ tough and confusing in the early days. Plus, just look at Glimmer. She’s cute!” Adora waved a hand to the Queen, who backed away a bit and blushed in response. 

“Agreed. And we all slept together just now, so I guess that makes us even,” Catra joked. 

The comment elicited an awkward laugh from everyone in the room. This whole thing had gone a lot better than the Lord Protector could ever have anticipated. She felt as if her pulse was racing still. 

“Well, seems everyone got out of this one relatively unscathed. If you two ever need another personal visit from your Queen, you know where to find me,” Glimmer flashed both of them the most brief bedroom eyes. Catra was a little amazed that the Queen still wanted in on this even after the drama. 

“Yeah, I think I’m still recovering from last time,” Catra said with a laugh. Now was probably a good time to finish that sandwich. She really did need to regain her strength, and her stomach felt like a bottomless pit. 

“I mean…” Adora sheepishly cut in, “...I’ll take you up on that.” 

“Sweet. Knew you’d come around, Princess. So soon, though? It seems your stamina rivals even mine,” Glimmer’s domineering persona started to leak through the cracks again, shamelessly doing so in front of Bow and the Captain, “Well, we’ll see about that.” 

“I aim to please. Catra, you good to watch Harper for a bit?” Adora asked, rising from the chair.

“Always got time for my H-Bomb, babe,” Catra smiled and took the tiny, bundled-up magicat boy from her girlfriend. The ginger-haired baby cooed happily for a moment before shutting his little green eyes and dozing off, beginning to purr. 

“See you two in a bit, then!” Adora said with a wave, her other hand already locked in Glimmer’s. The Queen was practically pulling the blonde along, as if the pinnacle of First One cybernetic and genetic engineering was just weightless in the face of her authority. 

“Have fun,” Catra felt oddly comforted seeing the two run off together, plunking herself down in the glider with her son and letting herself cool off. 

“You Etherians are so interesting,” Mendoza laughed, “Is there always so much drama here?” 

“Oh, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Bow joked. 

“Shut up, Bow, or I’ll tell Mendoza about your schoolgirl thing,” Catra’s voice was low so as not to disturb Harper, but still fairly irritated. 

“Your  _ what _ ?” Mendoza asked. 

“Uh, I’ll tell you later. Let’s leave the Lord Protector to have some quality time with her son,” the cyborg engineer blurted out, red in the face, as he hurriedly ushered Mendoza and himself out of the room. 

Once the two...er, what were they? Maybe friends, maybe lovers? Catra wasn’t actually sure. Anyway, once they were gone and the door had shut behind them, the Lord Protector had a quiet laugh to herself, joined by a noise she swore was Harper laughing himself, and sunk back in the chair. She continued nibbling on her sandwich, sure not to get any crumbs on her son. If she was a less secure woman, she probably would’ve felt troubled by the thought of her two other lovers together. Instead, she felt somehow relieved. There was a sense of total transparency, of being able to love freely and along open borders. It felt like the start of something new. 

And above all that, it felt damn good not to have anything to hide from the love of her life anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extending all of my gratitude to PwiPwiPoo for proofreading again. They have a lot of stuff in the pipeline so go give them some love. I don't think I'm allowed to spoil it but some of it is fucking bananas. 
> 
> S_L_H

**Author's Note:**

> I told you you'd want to shoot me and it'd be controversial! No worries, I'll get a PO box for all the hate mail. Anyway, you may have noticed that this one is a planned two-parter. We've already seen Catra and Adora settle down and have a son (major Ahriman Martyr spoiler but if you're here and haven't read that please go read it first because there's a lot in this one you won't understand otherwise) so if you think I'm not gonna resolve this, don't worry, I am. Glitra is kinda my guilty pleasure ship and my maximum apologies to thee and thine for dragging you into it. Again, PO box for the hate mail. It'll get better though. 
> 
> I'm feeling a bit like Dr. Frankenstein. What the hell have I created? 
> 
> Etheria Aeternum, 
> 
> S_L_H


End file.
